About a Girl
by TheChemist20
Summary: There's a new neighbor next door and she's interested in Vince.
1. Chap 1 Beasts and Tattoos

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah like every other disclaimer you by now already know that I quite obviously don't own the characters and movies.

Chapter 1 Beasts and Tattoos

They'd had new neighbors for little over a week now and no one had caught more than a few glimpses. All they really knew was it's was an older lady and a younger woman of about 20 according to Mias' estimate. A van had come today and the girl had barreled out of the house, but Mia was distracted by Jesse yelling for her so she never got to see what happened.

Vince had run to Racers' Edge for a couple fuses for Jesse and was now heading down his street almost home, when what appeared to be a small horse bolted across the street followed by a slight girl. He slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting them and angrily threw the car into park to get out and yell at her for running across the road without looking when the horse jumped for him.

"Sinner, HEEL." She yelled and Vince realized she was yelling at a dog, a huge dog.

"Jesus what do you feed him?" He asked staring down at the massive beast.

"Sorry he escaped. He's a Great Dane, they're huge dogs." She explained clipping a leash onto his collar.

"I can see that." Vince continued to look at the dog who was sizing Vince up like a hunk of meat.

"He's not even fully grown yet so just wait." She laughed a tinkling sound that Vince liked a lot. "I'm really sorry." She repeated.

"Its ok, I'm just glad I didn't hit you. I'm Vince aren't you my new neighbor?" He introduced himself finally looking at her. She was a tiny girl; he had to be over a foot taller then her. She was pretty to with her long black hair floating around her face, looking into her eyes which were a queer shade of light grey.

Tanzie

"Yup that's me, the new neighbor. I'm Tanzie." I replied smiling up at him. I judged him to be about 28 possibly 29. He was extremely scruffy but in a good way. I was instantly attracted to him with his light blue eyes and unruly hair but I really liked his tattoos though. "Nice ink. Can I see?" I asked reaching out towards his arm. He moved closer and extended his arm. "Nice clean strong lines. Great vibrant color where'd ya get it?" I asked brushing my fingers over it, not being able to notice how muscular his arms were.

Vince

"Uh…a friend of mine did it." I replied after clearing the cobwebs out of my head at her touch. _Fool, she's just a kid. _I still couldn't help but feel slightly affected by her soft hands; it'd been awhile since he'd been touched by someone other than skanks from the races.

"Yeah? Does he work for the public? Or just friends? I've really wanted to add some ink." She said moving away from me and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"No it's more of a hobby; I could talk to him for you. He'd probably give you a really good deal though." I answered.. _Man a chick who wants ink? That's awesome even Letty was a chicken shit about it……_ _Remember Mia you want Mia! _A voice inside me from somewhere in the back of my brain screamed but at the moment I could care less.

"Would you? Seriously? I'd be forever grateful." She grinned up at me again

"Sure, it's no problem. I keep telling him he should open his own shop, that he'd make great money. I'll call him tonight." I continued to talk to her till a car honked and I realized my car was still in the middle of the road. "Well I'll let you walk that beast I should get back." I gestured towards the angry driver who inched his way around my car before roaring down the street.

No One's POV  
"Ok bye Vince." She nodded and started walking in the opposite direction. He watched her retreating form before getting in his car and drove home. "So I met the new neighbor." Vince announced walking into the house and throwing the fuses to Jesse who eagerly caught them before running outside to his car.

"Yeah? What's she like?" Mia excitedly asked.

"Why don't you go meet her once she gets back from walking her horse?" Vince replied sitting on the couch and picking up the other PS2 paddle to play against Leon.

"Her horse?" Leon looked over at him in confusion.

"Yeah she has a Great Dane and man is he huge!" Vince explained before he got into the game and tuned everything else out.


	2. Chap 2 Meeting the Team

Disclaimer: Don't own the song there in the middle it's by Angie Hart and it's called Blue. I also don't own the next one. It's Blink 182 – All of This

Chapter Two Meeting the Team

I was just walking up the sidewalk when Sinner barked and tried to yank his self out of my grip. I hadn't notice a woman walk up since I was still thinking about Vince,

"Wow, Vince wasn't kidding when he said a horse. Hey I'm Mia I also live next door." She smiled but remained carefully out of reach of the dog.

"I'm Tanzie, don't worry he's as harmless as a teddy bear just don't threaten me." I smiled warmly at her before yanking Sinner back. "Sinner sit." I commanded and he instantly obeyed. "Come pet him, hold your hand out and let him sniff you first though."

Mia cautiously approached and suspiciously held her hand out. The dog sniffed her hand before shoving his nose into her palm and licking her. Mia rubbed her hand over his head and laughed in delight. "Bet he keeps ya warm at night."

"Oh my god he's the biggest bed hog, I can't tell you how many times I've fallen off. But I love him." I smiled and ran a caressing hand down his back.

"So where'd you move from?" Mia asked following me as I let the dog in the house then sat on the front steps.

"Sacramento." I replied. A flash of something flickered through her eyes before it disappeared.

"That's cool, how do you like it here?" Mia asked fanning herself against the heat.

"It's still hot." I laughingly replied. "Would you like to come inside? Possibly keep me company while I unpack some stuff in my room?" I asked standing up, grateful for some company. Sure I had just met her but she was friendly and I could definitely use friends seeing as how I had to leave all my old ones behind.

"Sure." Mia replied also standing up to follow me in and up to my room. "You want some help?" Mia questioned from her position on my bed.

"No its cool I can do it, I've just been avoiding it, besides I just met you I couldn't possibly accept your help." I responded putting more clothes on hangars.

No One's POV

Mia relaxed and listened to a woman singing softly about falling into the moon.

_Can I make it right; can I stand the night alone? I died inside the air is doomed and where were you? Wild eyed I died and where are you? Can I make it right; can I stand the night alone? Alone…… _

"What are we listening to?" Mias' eyes watched her move restlessly around the room messing with little trinkets and such.

"Angie Hart the songs called Blue." Tanzie replied straightening things on her dresser for the third time.

"I really like it. It's so much better than rap. Are you sure I can't help you? I feel like such a dolt just sitting here." Mia rambled on.

"No I'm grateful just for the company. So what else music do you listen to?" Tanzie asked flipping through her cd case.

"I don't listen to music much except for crap at parties." Mia answered.

"How can you not listen to much music? Music is my life I love it so much. Here listen to this." Tanzie put a cd in and music filled the air.

_With all of this I know now everything inside of my head. It all just goes to show how nothing I know changes me at all._ _Again I wait for this to change instead to tear the world in two another night with her but I'm always wanting you_

"Who is it?" Mia asked following Tanzies' example and putting more clothes on hangars.

"Blink 182." She absently replied.

Silence filled the air for awhile before Mia asked, "So what'd you guys move here for?"

"Irene wanted to." Tanzie said before flinging herself onto her bed. "Break time." She laughingly added.

"Irene?" Mia asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My mom or rather my adoptive mother." Tanzie replied.

"Oh…..You wanna come over and meet the rest of the team?" Mia inquired after hearing performance engines coming down the street.

"Team?"

"Yeah we're a team." Mia smiled.

"Sure let me tell Irene." Tanzie led the way downstairs.

"Hello, I'm Irene." She smiled warmly and offered Mia her hand.

Mia smiled back and shook her hand. "I'm Mia."

"I'm going next door with Mia." Tanzie announced before heading out the door followed by Mia.

"Bye it was nice meeting you." Mia called over her shoulder and Irene returned the sentiment before the door closed.

"They gonna be cool with me coming over?" Tanzie asked as they ambled up the front

walk. It would be weird enough meeting people for the first time, especially if she wouldn't be welcome.

"Yeah, the guys will be especially be cool. Just beware Letty, her boyfriend, my brother; Dom has quite the roving eye. So she'll be pretty cool towards you until she trusts you're not after Dom." Mia explained opening the door and ushering her in.

Tanzies' POV

"Hey guys this is Tanzie. That's Leon, Jesse, Dom and you already know Vince." Mia introduced them pointing them all out.

"Hello Tanzie welcome to the neighborhood." Leon shook my hand and gave me a heart stopping grin which I found irresistible. But he was the type to love 'em and leave 'em. You could tell he was totally confident in himself and possibly a little conceited.

"Hey." I smiled at his enthusiasm and took in his good looks.

"How old are you?" Jesse asked.

"20." I replied still standing awkwardly by the door. I could see what Mia meant about them being a team; they all seemed so comfortable and relaxed around each other. There was just a feeling of family in the atmosphere. It was kind of uncomfortable being an outsider and all. But I wasn't going to have much of a life here if I was afraid to get out and make new friends.

"Sweet! I'm not the youngest anymore." Jesse exclaimed with a grin on his face finally happy to not be the baby anymore.

I laughed at his exuberance and said. "So what's up Vince? Still trying to run people over?"

He laughed before drawling. "Only you honey only you."

"Well that makes me feel better knowing none of the other girls get such special treatment." I replied and chuckled feeling slightly more at ease and a bit more attracted to Vince as I looked into his eyes. He was an interesting character, one I wanted to know more about but after Sacramento I was kind of leery. But things had changed I'd changed and wasn't going to let anyone walk all over me.

No One's POV

_I wonder if she'll be the one to finally help Vince get over me. _Mia wondered as she watched their playful bantering.

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend, _was the thought running through Tanzies head whereas Vince was wondering if she had a boyfriend.

"So where'd you move from?" Dom asked fixing a dark stare on her.

She fidgeted under the scrutiny before answering. "Sacramento." Just then the front door opened and in walked a tough looking brunette.

"Tanzie this is Letty, Letty this is Tanzie our new neighbor." Mia introduced while staring at Letty with eyes that clearly said be nice.

Letty gave her a look that was filled with disdain before settling herself onto Doms' lap and looking up with a stare that plainly said MINE.

"Well….maybe I should get going?" Tanzie asked.

"No stay. Come on we'll go in here." Mia glared at Letty for being rude and as they walked into the kitchen Tanzie could hear Dom gently chiding Letty.

"So ya going to look for a job or something while you're here." Mia asked once they were seated at the table.

"Yeah I'm gonna take night classes and get a job during the day. I don't want to live with Irene for forever but first I've got to see about getting my transcripts sent here." Tanzie replied fiddling with the placemat.

"That's cool I also take classes at the college so if you wanted to go tomorrow you could come with me." Mia offered.

"Sure I'd love that." Tanzie grinned. _Here and I thought I'd have no friends just like back at home, but so far its great. Mia is really nice and Vince is pretty hot. _Tanzie blushed at that thought.

"What are you blushing for?" Mia teased as Tanzies' face flushed crimson.

"No reason." She lied.

"Liar you have the hots for Vince!" Mia fervently whispered.

"Shhhh!" Tanzie blushed an even deeper red.

"I knew it!" Mia exclaimed grinning in triumph.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked reaching in the fridge for a beer.

"Plotting ways to poison you?" Mia replied with a perfectly straight face. Tanzie almost snorted with laughter at the look on his face.

"Yeah at least that way I can feel safe crossing the street." Tanzie teasingly added.

Vince muttered something about women before leaving the kitchen.

"Wow its already 5 I better get going so I can do some more unpacking and help Irene with dinner." Tanzie stood up, pushing her chair in behind her. Dinner is the one thing Irene insists upon us doing because we don't do much else together.

"Well I'm glad you came over and we were able to hang out." Mia said leading her towards the front door. "Bye."

"Bye guys it was nice meeting you all." Tanzie called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Tanzies' POV

"Did you meet any nice people dear?" Irene asked not even looking up from the box she was going through when I had walked into the door. I smiled to myself I knew she'd want to know all the details but first I was starving.

"Yeah they're pretty cool people. I'm going to go do some more unpacking." I replied heading up the stairs. I managed to unpack and put most of my clothes away before heading downstairs to figure out what was for dinner. "So what's for dinner?" I called from the kitchen as I let Sinner in from the backyard and nearly fell as he plowed into me dancing around even though I was only gone for a little while.

"Well I'm beat and I'm sure you are to from all the unpacking today, how about we just go out to dinner?" She asked from the doorway.

"Sounds like a plan let me go put my hair up." I replied heading into the bathroom.

"How about changing your clothes?" She suggested in a motherly tone.

"Because I'm completely comfortable wearing this." I answered throwing my hair up into a ponytail.

"Fine. McDonalds it is because I'm not taking you anywhere dressed like that." She sighed exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air. I just laughed as I walked out of the bathroom. She was always trying to get me to wear something that was a bit more feminine, I had the clothes I just rarely wore them anymore. I just preferred being comfortable and didn't care how I looked.

"Ready?" Irene asked grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes on.

"Yup, let's go." I replied leading the way out the door. I glanced next door and saw Vince heading out to his car again.

"Run out in front of any cars lately?" He called as he opened his car door.

"No, almost hit anyone lately?" I laughingly asked.

"Not yet but it's only 6:30. There's still time." He replied smiling at me before getting in his car.

"Who was that?" Irene asked once we were in the car heading towards McDonalds.

"Vince I met him earlier when Sinner got loose then again when I went next door. He's really nice and he has some awesome tattoos. He's going to talk to his friend about giving me one." I answered glancing over at her; I knew she wasn't too happy about me getting any tattoos.

"Oh Tanzie." She sighed glancing over at me.

"What! It's my body." I said staring out the window, this was an argument we've had millions of times.

"I know dear I just don't want you to ruin your body and regret it for the rest of your life." She murmured as we pulled into McDonalds.

"I won't so how about we eat now because I'm starving." I told her as I got out of the car.

"Ok dear." She replied sighing again. We got our food and found somewhere to sit and eat. We ate in silence awhile before I spoke up.

"Mia and I are going to go to the college and I'm going to check into resuming night courses." Me going to college was something that had made Irene happy and actually proud of me.

"That's good honey, I'm happy that you want to continue with that." She smiled at me.\ We finished our food and left so we could get home to finish cleaning up and get ready for bed.

As I lay in bed that night I couldn't help but think of Vince and it was his face I was seeing as I feel asleep.


End file.
